


Vacation in Gotham

by SymbolicPotato



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbolicPotato/pseuds/SymbolicPotato
Summary: Kara and Alex take a day off to visit Gothem, but Kara has a secret reason to visit.





	1. Day interupted

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the Elseworld episode on Arrow where Kara and Kate meet. Fair warning that I have no prior knowledge of the Batwoman character and so I am just going off of that episode and it was a bit difficult getting the character right.

”Okay Kara, this is a pretty cool city, I’ll give you that, but it’s not exactly the top destinations for Christmas holidays, what gives?” Alex asked with an assertive flare that Kara was so very used to by now. Kara looked at the tall buildings that surrounded her as they walked down the street in the center of Gotham.

”I was here with Barry and Oliver and I just think it’s a really cool place, I mean I have spent so much time in Central City and right now I just want to be anywhere but there. I mean I know that the president is still the president here, but at least here no one knows that I’m Supergirl or expects me to be here really.” Kara kept walking hoping that reminding Alex of her recent scuffle with the President would give a reasonable enough explanation as to why she had decided to go to Gotham of all places for her vacation and not ask too many questions. 

 

As they were walking Kara heard someone screaming for help.   
Alex looked at her 

”Go, they need you”. Kara flew toward the sound. By the time Kara arrived at the scene the man that Kara assumed had been the one to scream was on the ground getting badly beaten by three men. Kara sighed at the depravity of mankind before she swooped down and threw one of the men across the ally. The other two looked up and looked confused. Probably weren’t expecting a girl, Kara thought a little smugly as she stepped forward to knock the other two unconscious in one fell swoop. The man that had been assaulted grunted and Kara rushed over.

”Are you all right? I can take you to the hospital.” Kara got ready to pick him up and fly to the nearest hospital.

”Thanks, but I’m okay” He stood up and hurried away looking a little startled. Kara shook her head having not expected that reaction. She walked a few steps before she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and smiled. 

”Hey, I was just about to go see you! My sister and I are in town for the day.” Kate gave Kara a half grin and stepped a little closer.

”Is that so? Well here I am, why don’t you and your sister come over to my place and we can all get to know each other over some takeout” Kara’s eyes flickered a little as she got a little nervous. Kara let out a little, hopefully inaudible, squeak and tried with all her might not to lo look so flustered. Kate took jet another step closer and Kara inhaled sharply. 

”Oh, and I wouldn’t mind if you kept the suit on” Kate gave her a little wink and walked away. 

 

”I’m still not sure why we are meeting this Kate Kane, how do you know her again?” 

”She help Oliver, Barry and me when we were fighting John Deegan” Alex had a confused look on her face goading Kara to elaborate. ”She knows Bruce Wayne and has access to all his equipment and stuff, she was a big help.” Kara hoped she hadn’t just given anything away, she wasn’t sure how much Alex knew about Batman. This was not the time to accidentally reveal someone’s identity, not with everything going on with her secret identity. Kara knocked on the door and heard a faint ”come in” from inside. It took her and Alex a second to find the room Kate was in, but when Kara smelled the pizza her face lit up. 

”So, this must be Alex then” Kate looked Alex over before landing her eyes on Kara. 

”Yeah this is my sister Alex, Alex this is Kate Kane” Alex offered her hand ”Nice to meet you, I can’t say I’ve heard a lot about you” Kara was a little surprised at the aggressiveness in her voice, before deciding it was probably just Alex being protective of her. She was always hesitant when Kara made a new acquaintance. 

”So, Kate how are things” Kara could kick herself. That was such a stupid thing to say. She looked over to see what Alex though. Alex looked at her with amusement and a little bit of pity. Kate just smirked.

”I’m good, but I can’t speak for the rest of the city” She smiled a little. ”I can’t imagine you came all the way to Gotham just to break up a few ally fights, why are you here?” Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise. ”Kara, what did you do?” ”Oh, relax she already knew from before. She figured it out.” Alex just looked at her sister in disappointment but could not really pretend to be surprised. 

”Hey, where is the bathroom? We have been walking all day I haven’t had a chance to go yet?” 

”Down the hall to the left, take your time” Alex left the two of them alone while she went to find the restroom. Kate and Kara looked at each other for what felt to Kara like way too long and so Kara tried to find something else to talk about.

”Hey, you got a pizza, it looks delicious”. Kate gestured for Kara to dig in and Kara did all but shove her face in the pizza. Kara was about to say something in between her humongous bites but all that came out was an inaudible mush. Kate smiled a lite at the sight of her.

”Are you going to leave any for the rest of us?” Kara smiled and swallowed.

”Sorry, just really hungry.” 

”It’s all right, I’m not very hungry. Not for food anyway” Kate took a step closer as she said it and Kara swallowed again. Kara was trying to fight the urge to kiss her. She couldn’t have any more pizza and she didn’t know what else to do to quell the overwhelming urge. Kate was so sexy and clearly trying to seduce her. Kara’s breathing got heavier as she caught herself staring at Kates lips. Her beautiful lips that looked so soft, if she just… The next thing she knew she had grabbed a hold of Kate gently and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Kate moved into it and teased Kara with her tongue. Kara’s hand moved under Kates shirt and before she knew it, they were on the dinner table both without their shirts. Touching each others bodies and drinking in the other scents. Kate grew more and more aggressive, but Kara didn’t mind. Kara, in fact, enjoyed it a lot and let Kate pin her arms up above her head while she traced kisses with the occasional biting along Kara’s neck and down towards her vagina.

”Oh my God” Kara looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway. 

”Alex, hi” Kara and Kate got off of the table and looked at Alex.

”What is going on here?” Alex confused but was clearly trying not to grin too wide.

”Isn’t that kind of obvious” Kate said unamused and a little annoyed that they had been interrupted.

”Alex, look this is not... I was just…” Kara made a nervous laugh.

”Do you want some pizza, there is still some left” Kara held up what was left of the pizza and smiled trying to seem normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long I have had a lot to do with school this week but here it is :)

Alex was making up her mind about what to think about what she had just seen. Not that Kara not being straight was a shock to her, but she still wasn't convinced that she liked Kate. There was something about that she didn't trust. Alex decided that she wasn't going to meddle right now, but it was going to come up later for sure. She gave Kate a warning look before she excused herself and headed for the door. Halfway there she stopped and turned around. Kara looked at her a little confused and nervous that she was gonna say something embarrassing.

“You guys could not have waited until we had eaten at least?” She smiled and walked out the door. Kara turned to Kate and was about to say something when she heard her sister’s voice whisper in the distance. “By the way Kara we are soo talking about this later” Kate looked at Kara waiting for her to explain what was going on. When Kara didn't say anything and looking thoroughly distracted by whatever she was thinking about Kate took a step closer.

“Finally, we're all alone. You up for having some fun?” Kara got a dear in the headlights expression before she realized where she was and with who. She smiled her brightest smile and said “Bring it on” 

Kate grabbed a hold of Kara and kissed her while guiding her across the room and pushed her up against the wall. Kara returned the kiss and it got more and more passionate as they both tried to remove the rest of their clothing. Kara got a little impatient and used her super speed to remove all but her underwear. Kate looked up from kissing Kara to see her all of a sudden undressed. “Cool” Kate wondered what other things Kara could do with her powers and she smirked at Kara at the thought. Kate bent down slightly to kiss Kara on the neck and tracing her tongue along her color bone. The kisses got more and more aggressive and Kara quickly dragged them both down on the floor using herself as a cushion to keep Kate from hurting herself. She rolled over so that she was on to of Kate and slowly in between light kisses she put her hand inside Kates panties. She took a step back to see if Kate was okay with this and Kate grabbed her hand had guided her to the right spot. Kara did a little back and forth motion over her clit and Kate moaned a little as she arched her back and told Kara to go faster. Kara did and with her other hand she followed Kates body and kissed her up and down. She paused her exploring as she got to her breasts to play a little with her nipples because she could tell she was close to coming now. Kara slowed down a little while she sucked on her left nipple. Kate grunted in frustration. Kara noticed and speed up her circular motions once again and didn't stop until She felt Kate go limp from her screaming orgasm.

Kara and Kate lay beside each other on the floor panting. Kara laughed a little. Kate looked over. “What's so funny?” Kara looked at Kara and back on the ceiling again before answering.

“I just didn't realize until now” Kate looked a little confused about what she was referring to. Kara saw her look and smiled. “I thought I just liked you like a friend cause you're super cool, like way cooler than me and.. but I just.. it seems like I liked you ‘cause you are really hot” Kara blushed. “and cool and all” she added. She took a deep breath “I just always assumed that I was straight”. 

Kate stood up. “Look it’s awesome that you’re figuring out who you are and all that, but I don’t need to be a part of that conversation. You should just go talk to that sister of yours and figure your stuff out. And when you have, feel free to come over and we can ‘eat some more pizza’” Kate said with a smirk. Kara was a little thrown but ultimately did feel she needed to have this conversation with Alex and not Kate. 

 

The next day Alex and Kara went to a café across the street from their hotel. 

Kara and Alex sat down at an empty seat by the window. Kara had bought a cinnamon bun and a cup of coffee and Alex had a cup of coffee that she sat down on the table. 

“Look I’m not trying to force anything I’m just a little confused…” Alex put her hands around her cup to warm them. “Are you gay?” Kara looked out the window.

“No, I don’t think so I just…” Kara adjusted her glasses before continuing. “I like men, I always have. Maybe I like women too… I mean I do.” Kara looked a little hesitantly at Alex waiting for her to respond. Alex leaned forward a little towards Kara. 

“So, your bi?” Kara smiled a little, adjusted her glasses and nodded affirmatively. Alex smiled warmly at her sister who seemed a bit nervous.

“Look, Kara, there is no need to worry I’m just glad you finally told me.” Kara looked a little confused. “Are you saying you knew?” Alex had to laugh inwardly at Karas oblivious look.

“Kara anyone in the same room as you and Lena could tell” Kara smiled and took a bite of her cinnamon bun. She was glad to have a sister like Alex, and while she had been a bit nervous to talk about this with her, she was mostly just scared case saying it aloud especially to Alex meant it was real. They sat at the café for another hour and a half before they headed back to the hotel. Alex was pestering Kara about looking for the bat-signaling device, and after a while, it got impossible for Kara to say no. I mean we are talking about Alex here, who else is as good at persuading people than her. Kara laughed to herself at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there weren't to many mistakes and that you guys liked it :)


End file.
